Backwards Logic
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven is watching the movie and she doesn't understand it, until beastboy explains backwards logic to her. Fluffy. BBRAE please RxR!


**(Announcer's Voice) HEEEEELLLLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

**Haha**

**So…..since I did one kind of intense fanfic I thought that I'd give you all something I'm known for.**

**Yes, that is correct.**

**Fluff**

**You know sometimes I wonder if anyone reads my disclaimer/author's note up here. Lol**

**Anyways Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans(sadly) or the Movie The Labyrinth (Though it IS on Netflix=D)**

**So without further ado….**

**Please Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven sat in the common room transfixed by the movie she was watching on Netflix.

**Sarah sighed as she threw down her lipstick.**

"**What a horrible place this is! It's not fair!"**

"**That's right it's not fair!"**

**She swung around to be met by the sight of dog-like guards laughing at her.**

**She stepped up towards them and saw two standing behind a blue shield guarding one door and another two standing behind a red shield standing by a parallel door.**

**The bottom red guard shouted "But that's only half of it!"**

"**This was a dead end a minute ago….." the girl trailed off uncertainly**

"**No ****that's**** the dead end behind you!" the bottom blue guard grinned mockingly.**

**They laughed as Sarah spun around only to see they were right.**

"**It keeps changing!" she huffed exasperatedly, "What am I supposed to do?" she pleaded with the guards.**

**The bottom Red Guard felt sympathy for the girl and told her. "The only way out of here is to try one of these doors!"**

**The bottom Blue Guard nodded, "One leads to the center of the labyrinth and the other one leads to…"**

"**Ba-da boom!"**

"**Certain Death!"**

"**OOOH!" all the guards chorused.**

"**Which one's which?" she asked**

"**Er…." The bottom red guard trailed off, "We can't tell you."**

**The girl pouted, "Why not?"**

"**We don't know!"**

"**But they do!" the bottom guards looked up at the two on top.**

"**oh," Sarah paused, "Then I'll ask them"**

"**No, you can't ask us! You can only ask one of us!" the red guard told her.**

**The blue guard nodded. "It's in the rules, and I should tell you one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies. That's in the rules too, ****he ****always lies."**

**The red guard looked offended,**

"**I do not! I tell the truth!" he argued.**

"**Oh the lies!" the other replied.**

**Sarah pondered over what she just heard before walking up to the Red Guard, **

"**Ok answer yes or no" she directed,**

"**Would ****he-" ****she pointed to the Blue Guard "tell me this door leads to the labyrinth?"**

"**Uhh…yes?" the guard replied.**

"**So…that door" she pointed to the door the other guard was guarding "Leads to the center of the labyrinth while this one leads to certain death."**

"**Ooh"**

"**How do you know? I could be telling the truth!"**

"**Then he would be lying, so I'll know the answer will still be no." Sarah reasoned out.**

She continued watching as Sarah went through the door.

"I don't get that." Raven mused to herself aloud.

"Get what?" a voice asked.

Jumping in her seat in shock, the empath took several deep breaths before turning towards the person who spoke.

She sighed as she spotted Beastboy in the kitchen making a veggie sandwich.

"Something that your tiny brain couldn't possibly comprehend Beastboy." She winced at how mean her insult was.

But the changeling just shrugged as he walked over to the Goth girl and sat beside her.

"I know you love me Rae" he grinned cheekily, winking at the empath.

Raven blushed, as she told him about the riddle that the guards had, and how Sarah had answered; all while he munched on his sandwich and thought over what she said.

"It's simple Rae," at her glare he gulped, before adding "Ven….it's backwards logic."

The girl raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Backwards Logic?"

They teen nodded enthusiastically as he turned to face her.

"Yeah! Here I'll show you k?"

She nodded tentatively as he grinned at her.

"I'll be lying and you'll be telling the truth ok?" she nodded.

"Answer yes or no." she nodded once again as he smirked at her mischievously, "Do I want to kiss you, yes or no?"

The empath blushed hot red, "No?" she asked.

The teen grinned as he kissed her.

As soon as she pulled away the girl's blush increased tenfold.

"But…..you said-you said I'd be telling the truth." She answered quietly.

He grinned, "I lied."

She looked confused, "Then you wouldn't be telling the truth because you lied?"

He shook his head, "I lied and told you, which makes me truthful and you lying, but you answered what you thought truthfully so I lied."

She looked puzzled before smirking.

"Do I want to kiss you, yes or no?"

"Yes?"

She grinned as she pulled him into another kiss,

"I think I'm starting to like backwards logic" Raven smiled as she laid her head against Beastboy's shoulder as they continued to watch the movie.

'_Backwards logic…' _Raven thought as she looked up at Beastboy.

'_More straightforward than I thought.'_

**End**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
